Civil Security Boss
The Civil Security Boss is an enemy Civil Security character. They are the highest ranked units and highest ranking officers of the Civil Security seen in the Campaign. They wear some of the most advanced armor technology that the Civil Security owns and are incredibly tough, plus these units can endure some of the most powerful of weapons. Despite being incredibly resistant to damage, it still retains the flexibility and mobility of a Civil Security Lite's armor. Civil Bosses are skilled tacticians, and they are superiors of the regular Civil Security soldiers. Their training is integrated into a vast array of heavy weapons, such as the Heavy Railgun, Drone Gun CS-Virus or Plasmagun, which makes them all more dangerous in open combat. Cover is always advised when in a battle with Civil Security Bosses. The Civil Security Boss is a rare enemy, but it can be found in many levels of the Campaign. Bosses are usually found guarding highly important Civil Security bases, when Lites and Heavies are not strong enough to defend the area. The first Bosses appear on Level 12. These enemies almost always come in pairs in the campaign, and carry an array of very heavy and powerful weapons. Throughout the rest of the game, Bosses remain a very difficult foe. Weapon variety Civil Security Bosses tend to carry and use the heaviest weapons. They rarely carry a single weapon. Wielding multiple weapons allows them to be adaptable to almost every combat situation and more deadly, above all. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK This is a common weapon for Bosses to use. Seen being carried by the first Bosses that can be found in the campaign, it is one of the Civil Security Boss's signature weapons. The high damage of this weapon makes it extremely deadly, especially when wielded by a Civil Security Boss. This is the only weapon used by all Civil Security Soldiers, at least in the campaign. CS-BNG Another common weapon for the Civil Security Boss. This powerful explosive weapon is very deadly when being used by a heavily armored enemy like the Boss. The first Bosses can be seen using this weapon. Plasmagun CS-Bloom This weapon is used by many Civil Security Bosses. It complements the other powerful, single-shot weapons well, as it can be fired in rapid secession and can deal a significant amount of damage. The first Civil Security Bosses to be encountered use this weapon. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro The Rocket Launcher is often carried by the Boss. It fires a powerful explosive projectile, similar to the BNG, but at a higher rate of fire and less reload time. Civil Security Bosses that wield multiple heavy weapons will almost always carry this gun as well. Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot This weapon isn't often used by the Civil Security Bosses. The Lite Railgun is used by a pair of weak Bosses on Level 26. Bosses carrying the Lite Railgun will usually have no other weapons. Assault Rifle CS-RC Nearly every Boss that carries a full set of heavy weapons will receive an assault rifle. This weapon is good for shooting enemies while the heavier weapons reload, and for dealing with weakened and exposed enemies. The first Civil Security Bosses to be introduced in the campaign use this weapon. Ray Gun C-01y These units are very rare, mostly seen in level 40. They are very tough soldiers, and also wield Assault Rifle C-01rs. Assault Rifle C-01r This rifle is only carried by few Civil Security Bosses in level 40. These Bosses are most likely highest ranking Bosses. Drone Gun CS-Virus This is one of the rarest guns in the campaign, only found on level 40. It is used by some Civil Security Bosses. Tips Civil Security Bosses are rarely encountered and they are usually in pairs, so it is advisable to try to pick them off from a distance. When confronted, they use pure brute force to kill the Marine. If engaged directly, it is recommended that you take cover and use heavy-grade weapons to kill them (CS-BNG, Rocket Launcher, Heavy Railgun or Ray Gun, etc). Grenades can be used to weaken them, but that's not very effective. If that doesn't work, the player can try several hit-and-run techniques and pick off the Bosses. Another (potentially dangerous) way to be rid of these major enemies is to use Time warp (Z key) and use the swords to kill them as the swords do massive damage and you can stab quickly with them. A drawback of this tactic is the possibility to get a BNG right into the face, so it's better to stab them when their heavy weapons are reloading. Trivia * They have an antenna protruding from their backpacks, possibly for communications between other teammates or squads. * Civil Security Bosses are often used as zombies in Zombies maps because of the red gore-like color on parts of their uniforms. * The Civil Security Boss can be considered the strongest enemy in the Campaign (excluding the Corvettes), even tougher than Usurpation Destroyers. * Civil Security Bosses are seen fighting the Marine with other soldiers, unlike Usurpation Destroyers, but, like the Destroyer, are not seen fighting enemies other than the Marine. * The only unarmed boss in the campaign is the one in Level 30. Gallery 73.PNG|Civil Security Boss PSI Blades (yes) chars0011.jpg|Civil Security Boss icon 131.PNG|Civil Security Boss PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Skins